For EREMIKA WEEK!
by OrekiWritesAStory
Summary: EreMika week gave me confidence to write lul. It's my first try at something light and fluffy so it may not be very good! Still, enjoy and leave your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

For EreMika week!

Prompt: Scarf

She never understood how a string of wool could form something so warm. She might know if Titans didnt roam the Earth. She would probably be knitting instead of being some soldier.

But this is reality.

He walks in on her fiddling with the scarf.

"Do you really have that around you all the time?" Eren inquires his emerald eyes shining like orbs, piercing through her thoughts. He lets out a sudden gasp.

"Do you even wash that!?" He asks, face stricken in horror.

"I-I don't have to! I-It's not smelling bad anyway!" She blushes a bright red, as red as the scarf. She ducks her head into the scarf, hiding her cherry red cheeks that are screaming of her embarrassment.

Eren goes white.

"Give me that!" He leans in to her, trying to pull off the scarf. "Sina knows how dirty it is!"

"No!" Mikasa holds on tightly to the scarf, HER SCARF. They struggle abit, before-

They both fall into the ground. She lays awkwardly, her blush growing redder. He is way too close, she thinks.

Eren stops struggling over the scarf. Instead, his hands find their way to...

Her palms. He strokes her calloused palms, rough and streaking with battle scars from 3DMG overuse. He leans in further, her heart hammers against her ribcage.

He moves in and kisses her, ever so lightly. She doesnt resist, kissing him back, lifting her hand-

He stands up suddenly, wresting the scarf off of her.

"I win!" He exclaims. "I'm going to wash it now!"

"Eren, you cheater!"


	2. Chapter 2

**EreMika week, 10/11/13!**

**Prompt 2: Fight**

**Summary: If Eren didnt trigger that coordinate power; alt chapter 50**

* * *

"HANNES!" He screams, he cries. Flashbacks hit him. His eyes are full of despair, his eyes are full of pain. Mikasa sees it, and it pains her too.

Why'd he have to go through this all over?

The Grinning Titan simply bites down onto Hannes, before devouring the rest of his body, the grin still there much like his namesake. Humans didnt even fill their stomachs. Eating humans were simply a form of entertainment for them.

Eren despairs. He can't move. He wants to kill them all, he wants to, his desire burns. But he's powerless against this horde.

But she doesnt think so.

"Eren, I'll fight for you till the end." she simply says before preparing to fight back. The words in his mouth, Mikasa, don't, you're the only one that I have left in the word, he chokes on these words but he can't get them out.

She spins and slices, from titan to titan, striking the horde down. She ignores the Grinning Titan for now, because the blow she'll deal on it is the blow she intends to use all her stre-

Huge hands grip onto her. She writhes and twists, struggling for him. She looks at the Titan, before realising it's him. They share a glance, before he places her on his shoulder. She crouches, readying her stance. He leans forward, before breaking into a run.

Fight, their minds scream in resonance.

Because in this world, it is all that they can do.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE WE GO WITH THE THIRD PROMPT.**

**EreMika week, 11/11/13!**

**Prompt 3: Heartbeat**

* * *

Summary: She listens to that sound; it comforts her, it warms her.

Mikasa looks at the knife in her hands. She wasn't sure why she did it. Her hands start to tremble and she falls to the ground, crying into her arms. He doesn't know how to react to this. He looks at his bloodstained hands and back at hers.

Unsure if he should do it, he walks closer cautiously.

"M-Mikasa...? Hey now, don't cry..." He tries to console her. She looks up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm all alone now. I don't have a family. I'm so cold, so alone, so... So...-"

He pulls her into a hug.

"It'll be alright. I promise." He gently strokes her hair. He wasn't even sure if he should be doing this.

She buries her head in his chest. Something warms her. That pulsing beat, the sound of something alive, very alive. It triggers a warm feeling inside her.

"It'll be alright," that's all he says, and she understands.

"MOM!" With the fury of a thousand, Eren calls out, screaming and hitting Hannes on the back, squirming to get free, angry tears sliding down his face.

"I'm going to fucking kill every single one of you, I FUCKING SWEAR!" Eren spits out his words venomously, his emerald eyes strife with hurt and anger. "I'm-"

He opens his eyes.

"Mikasa...?" He whispers weakly. "Where am I...?" She embraces him, her warmth surging through his body. He feels her tears slide down her face to his hair. His head resting on her chest, he hears something. It warms him. That pulsing beat, the sound of something alive, very alive. It triggers a warm feeling inside him.

"Eren, I'm glad you're alright... I don't know what I'd do without you..." Mikasa sobbed into his hair.

He wouldn't know what to do without her too.

They may have many differences; He has a German background, She has an Asian background. He's fueled by emotion, she has lack of emotion. He's rash and decisive, She's calm and collected.

But they have one thing in common: Their hearts beat for each other.

* * *

**Okay I updated this and hopefully this is better (?)**

**Anything you guys feel that's lacking, please let me know! :D**


End file.
